Don't Panic
by n0-5hit-sherl0ck
Summary: When the entire school spreads the rumor that Dan Howell has a crush on Phil Lester, both their worlds come crashing down. And yet somehow, the two become closer than they could ever imagine. Eventual Phan, Teen AU. Rated T overall for language, some chapters may have triggers.
1. Chapter 1

_All I'm gonna say is that this is based on a true story. Of course, not a true story involving Dan and Phil, but someone else in my life. But it's a funny scenario and makes an interesting fic._

Running late into his lab, Dan Howell was red in the face as he took his seat with the usual group he sat with. After a glare from the teacher, he continued with his lecture on DNA and how it is built.

"Now, please work together in your group on the activities on page 247 in your book." he announced to the class before sitting back down at his desk.

Dan turned to his table, ready to start on the work, while the rest of the group started to chat about nothing related to the class at all.

"I can't believe Jessica actually likes me. Like she's so above me, how could she actually find me worthy of her time?" Justin, one of the more popular kids in Dan's year, announced.

"You're bullshitting this. No way she actually likes you. She'd go for Dan before you." Tim countered.

Dan looked up at the mention of his name, and the two boys laughed.

"Oh what, you seriously thought I meant it? You're the biggest faggot this school has ever seen, of course she would never like you." Justin said rudely.

Dan looked back down at his book, trying to come up with something witty to say back, when Tim chimed back in.

"Let's play a game with the gay Justin. Let's see if we can guess what other faggot he actually likes."

"Why don't we just go back to the work?" Dan said with a chuckle and a shy smile, before Tim cut him off.

"What, trying to hide the fact you're a flaming fag? No chance, so you might as well play."

Dan was in fact bisexual, but he hasn't even written it on paper yet. No way he would admit it to these assholes. The torment he would get was unimaginable.

"Let's see... There's Mr. King of the gays in year 10, Kyle Pentent. He the apple of your eye?" Justin mocked, with kissy faces to add on.

"I'm not gay. I doubt Kyle is too because I see him making out with some other year 10 all the time." Dan retorted.

"Oh I know exactly who you like! Phil Lester! You guys are basically the same person so it would be like fucking yourself!" Tim chimed in.

Dan took a minute, as the name sounded familiar but he couldn't picture the face with it. However, the boys took this as shy silence, and laughed their asses off in victory.

"HA! DAN DOES LIKE IT UP THE ASS FROM HIS TWIN!" Justin yelled, high-fiving Tim.

"I don't even know who that is!" Dan shouted, but it was too late. There was no way he could convince these two dickheads that he wasn't. "I wish I was dead." Dan thought to himself, imagining the torments that were going to come about from this.

Tim interrupted his train of thought with the worst idea ever thought up. "Let's tell him! He's in our next class anyway. Don't know why you tried to lie when we've all been in the same class since the beginning of the term."

Dan's stomach dropped at the thought of him knowing. He didn't even know the kid and yet he knew this was not going to end well.

The end of the class felt like it came too soon, as Tim rushed to French to tell Phil the "shocking" truth. Dan could barely walk to class, knowing what was about to happen when he got into the room. Slowly shuffling to his doom, he walked into the classroom and looked straight ahead to his seat. Quietly pulling out his book, he turned around to look at the disaster behind him. Tim was pointing at him and the kid next to him, a kid who seriously could be a long lost brother, was looking right at him with disgust underlying in his expression. Dan swiftly turned his head back around to avoid eye contact and stared at his homework, feeling the two pairs of eyes constantly glancing at the back of his head.

The next hour felt like living hell as he tried to concentrate on the lesson while feeling his heart crush to pieces. There's no way anyone would believe him now that he wasn't gay. No witty retort in the world could save him from the future that was in front of him from this.

Once the class ended, Dan threw his books and materials in his bag and tried to sprint out the door, but Tim was just a bit faster and forced him to a halt in the aisle.

"It's so funny, the first thing that came out of Phil's mouth once I told him was 'Ew.'." He laughed as he turned around and started leaving the class.

Dan stood there for a minute, watching Phil pass through the doorway, trying to figure out why he would say such a thing. It's not like they had ever met before, as this was the first time he ever remembered seeing him in the school, let alone in a class with him. What could he do to him? And with that question, Dan knew exactly what he got himself into this time.

 _I'm gonna stop there with this chapter, but let me know if you like this plot so far! Trust me, it gets a lot worse/crazier from here._


	2. Chapter 2

_My apologies for not updating this sooner, I just started back up in school and then I genuinely forgot about this. I'll try to keep a consistent upload schedule from now on, but obviously if Dan and Phil can't even do that when they get paid to do what they do, don't blame me if I miss a week or two._

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Dan honestly debated about going to school in this situation. Was it really worth the trouble that today was going to offer him? Did Justin really have to be a gigantic twat? He groaned and arose from his bed, looking for a clean uniform to put on. The motivation to handle today was just all gone, no where near existent.

Walking into the building, he knew everyone saw him in a different light today. He is no longer just some strange emo looking kid, he's the GAY strange emo looking kid. All because one smart-arse felt the need to bring his entire reputation crashing down with one rumor. Dan tried to use his hair to hide, but he knew it wouldn't work, everyone would keep staring at him anyway and judging him in their minds. There's no hiding at this point.

Walking into homeroom, he was greeted by a group of hidden laughter from the boys in the corner. Without looking, he knew that Justin led the group. He felt his face turn red, knowing how scared he was. He worked so hard to try and stay unnoticed up until this point, but one wrong move and it all turned to shit now. He dropped his bag next to his desk and put his head down in his arms, trying to hide the embarrassment that was spelt all over his face. Suddenly, he heard the silence that fell across the room and he couldn't help but look up to see Phil walk into the room. He could tell that he went through a similar experience this morning, because his face was trying-and failing-to hide any proof of emotion thanks to the whole situation.

The group in the back continued their laughter though, as Phil went to join them and round out the group. Dan looked away, humiliated, thinking this Phil kid could sit with them and continue to make fun of him when he knew nothing about him. Phil was even being made fun of by Justin and he doesn't even know. It hurt to see them laughing and getting along as if nothing happened, when Dan's whole world is starting to fall apart because of them.

Trying to get through the rest of the day was honest to god hell, because people can't help but stare. He wanted to blow up right then and there, screaming about how he's not gay, and how he doesn't even know Phil, but that would make him seem weirder than he already is, and the last thing he would want is that. So unfortunately, it's time to suffer.

* * *

Two weeks pass, with this continuous cycle. People continue to stare, Dan continues to be frustrated, and Phil and his group of assholes continue to laugh and make fun of him. Thankfully their attacks continue from afar, but it didn't take long before they got more physical.

Walking down the hall, avoiding attention from others, Dan attracted the attention of Justin's group, walking on the opposite side of the hall. They were pointing and laughing at him as usual, but today, that wasn't enough torture for them. Thomas stepped out of the group and came up behind Dan, following him.

"HEY FAGGOT!" he screamed, trying to get Dan to stop walking. Though not stopping Dan, his call stopped many other students, interested to see what is about to go down.

"EMO LOVER BOY, WHAT'S WRONG?" Justin chimed in, turning around and walking towards Thomas to join him. One by one, Justin's group started to come join the group of boys, except for Phil. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the group that was starting to form by Dan.

Forcibly turning him around, Justin scanned Dan up and down and laughed. "The fact that anyone thought this dumbass was straight is a joke in its own. Seriously, look up gay in the dictionary and you'd find a picture of Howell here. Is that why your name's Howell? Because when you got dicks up your ass you howl?" The group surrounding the boys died laughing at his stupid joke, while Dan rolled his eyes. Bad move.

Thomas saw the eye roll and quickly became hostile. "So, you think you're better than us? Think just because you're some fag lord you got superiority? Well let me tell you something boy..." he started, while the other boys started surrounding Dan. "YOU," Thomas grabbed his books, "ARE", tossed them to the side and signaled Justin to grab one arm while he grabbed the other, "SHIT.", and tossed him face first onto the ground. The group around him started cheering, hoping that Dan would retaliate and create a fight.

Dan realized what was happening and tried to get up, but Thomas put his foot on his chest and held him against the floor, while Justin started to kick him. Aiming for his ribs, he used sharp, quick hits to injure him. Dan winced at the first hit, and Thomas started to laugh even harder than he already was.

Knowing he didn't have the power to stop them, Dan closed his eyes and took it, when he heard a loud and screeching "STOP" erupt from the back of the crowd. At this, Justin stopped kicking and Thomas removed his foot from Dan's chest. Still slightly terrified, Dan opened up one eye to see what had happened. There, in the middle of the now split crowd, was a red-faced Phil. It was as if fire had erupted from his eyes as he stormed toward both the boys. He grabbed both of them by their shirt collars, and clunked their heads together a few times and then shook them as he yelled at them.

"I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS. I DON'T EVEN THINK YOU GUYS WERE TELLING THE TRUTH WHEN YOU TOLD ME THIS KID WAS GAY. YOU JUST WANTED AN EXCUSE TO START A FIGHT. LEAVE DAN ALONE. HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS BULLSHIT." Phil screamed in their faces. The two boys went paler than Phil as they understood they fucked up with their friend. After letting go, Phil turned to the crowd, now scarce. "AND IF ANY OF YOU FEEL THE NEED TO SAY SOMETHING TO DAN ABOUT THIS OR ANYTHING YOU HEARD, EXPECT A VISIT FROM ME." he screamed. The crowd quickly dispersed, turning in different directions to find a new place in the school to loiter.

Only Dan and Phil remained in the hall together.

* * *

 _I have the next chapter already written so you will definitely get that within the next week. Enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again!_

* * *

Phil unclenched his fists, took a deep breath, and turned around to face Dan. "I swear, this wasn't me. I'm not into you like that, so sorry to break your heart, but I swear I didn't tell them to do that."

Dan leaned up on his elbows, wincing as he felt the pain in his side from the kicking. "Look, I don't actually like you. Those guys felt like being dickheads and telling you that because they knew I was an easy target." He started to get up but his hand shifted and he fell down on his right side, groaning as he landed right on the soon-to-be bruises.

Phil rushed over to him, putting a hand around his neck. "The least I can do is help you up and get you to where you want to go. Do you want to go see a nurse or do you just want to go to class?" He let Dan put his weight on his arm, holding him steady until he was standing.

Dan thought for a minute, deciding if having to admit he got beat up to the nurse, and then his mother, was worth it. "I think I'd just rather go to class. I can deal with it until I get home." he said.

Phil looked at him with concern, but let him make his choice. "What class are you heading to next? I can help you limp there if you need it, or at least walk with you in case someone wants to say something to you. I doubt you believe me, but I really am sorry they did this. I don't really know you, but you seem like you don't deserve that."

Dan turned to him, surprised at his compassion. Hearing an apology come from one of the most popular people in their year, as well as guilt in his tone, it hit something inside of him. People weren't usually kind to him, so this was a major first to him. Phil saw this in his eyes, and offered a gentle smile. "If you even want, I'm not afraid to start being an acquaintance of yours... If you want." he offered.

Dan smiled back at him, and put out his hand. "I don't think we've formally met before. My name is Dan Howell."

Phil laughed, and shook his hand. "Phil Lester. Pleasure to meet you Dan."

Dan allowed Phil to walk with him to his next class, as it was in the same direction as his class anyway. People stared, but it didn't matter to him. Dan finally had a friend that cared, and that was all that matter to him.

* * *

As time went on, Phil started to acknowledge Dan, and would smile at him when he saw him, or keep an eye on him when it looked like someone was going to come after him. Phil was waiting for the right time to truly become Dan's friend, because he knew it was going to be hard to get him to trust him. The thing Phil didn't know though, was that he had to do nothing to earn Phil's trust.

Dan still couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Phil actually apologized. In the history of his experience with bullying, no one ever apologized for what they did. And even if they did say sorry, they only said it because either the school or the person's parents made them, so there was no genuine guilt within it. But Phil's was different. Phil felt for him and knew he fucked up indirectly. He wanted to make sure Dan knew that he screwed up and he was sorry for it, which was an entirely new experience for Dan. To Dan, Phil was the most trustworthy person on the planet right now.

So when Phil finally decided to go up to Dan in the hallway to try to talk to him, Dan was all for it. He felt safe around Phil, even happy. Phil was someone who didn't actually hate him. He wouldn't dare use the f-word yet, because he didn't want to scare him off already.

"How are you doing since everything happened?" Phil asked.

"Not too terribly. It seems like people learned to keep their snarky comments to themselves at this point." Dan replied, trying to hide a smirk back but failing.

Phil smiled, happy to see Dan in a lot better mood than he did before. "Listen, I noticed you don't exactly look forward to lunch with the same enthusiasm as most kids. Would you possibly want to sit with me starting tomorrow? This is a genuine offer." he stated, making sure to emphasis the last part so Dan knew he wasn't being tricked.

Dan was surprised by his offer, thinking that Phil would never admit to liking him, even after what he did in the hallway. "S-sure Phil." he stuttered out, turning a bit red with embarrassment. "But why?"

Phil responded instantaneously, "Because I think it's time I got to know you better. You seem more complex than everyone lets on, even you, and I want to see who you are. You interest me."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dan said, shocked and confused.

"I feel like you and me would be good friends, but I don't know anything about you. So I want to talk to you, get to know you, and see where it goes from there." Phil responded, before face palming at how much that sounded like he was trying to convince Dan to go out on a date with him. Sure, Dan was the kind of guy Phil found attractive, but Dan is in no position to date him right now.

Dan laughed at Phil's answer, finding it funny his nerves about this. "Don't worry, it doesn't have to be a formal date," he joked before getting serious again. "...But your offer means a lot to me. Thank you. I'll meet up with you before lunch so I can follow you in and make sure I sit with you."

* * *

 _Look at me, I'm getting better at posting regularly! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:_

 _Because of my now constant checking of this website, I've decided to continue another story of mine called Halcyon Days. This is a Sherlock/Johnlock story, so if you are into that fandom/ship go to my profile and follow it! I will be posting a new chapter to that story in about 2 days!_


End file.
